I'm Not Going Part 2
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: QW! Quinntana week Day 7- Free Day Continuation of my fic for Day 4 Future Quinntana :) What will happen when the girls get to New York. Why was Rachel so eager for them to be at her party? Rated M


**Hey :)  
I know I promised this last Sunday and I'm very sorry..:/  
I had writers block and I'm not exactly happy with this but I decided I should at least finish the week. **

**I'd like to thank the organisers of Quinntana week for a great week as well as anyone who Read/Followed/Favourited/Reviewed any of my one the talented writers of Fics this week has been ridiculous so Congrats, ye should be professionals!**

**This is a continuation of my Future Quinntana 'I'm Not Going'  
I hope you like it and let me know what you is rated M!  
~A**

* * *

Free Day

Santana couldn't help but feel that going to New York for a party for Rachel Berry's cast mates was not something she wanted to be a part of. Especially not at the expense of missing a day with her baby and a quiet night in with Quinn.  
So Santana Lopez had become a bit of a home-body, so what. Have you seen her wife? Who wouldn't? She had always been the 'Party until the sun comes up' girl through her teens but once she got a job and had to pay for everything, she no longer felt the need to get so ridiculously dolled up to meet people and began spending more time focused on music and reading. This is how she met Quinn again.

_A back alley bookstore that Santana would have once scrunched her nose at, now became a regular solace for the girl on her way home from her internship and before her shift at the diner. The dust no longer bothered her and she knew all the employees names. She was a new, more grounded Santana Lopez but she'd still cut a bitch.  
As she searched for a new book from the selection the owner had recommended, she bumped into a body bent down to the lower row. The body landed with an 'oomph' and Santana quickly stepped back and outstretched her hand._

_'__Oh god, I didn't see you. Sorry.' Santana apologised as she looked down at the girl staring up at her in shock.  
'It's fine honestly I…Santana?' The girl cut herself off to ask.  
'Yes? Sorry do I…Quinn Fabray? Wow.' Santana stared back in awe.  
'Long time no see.' Quinn smiled happily at the girl as she shuffled to get up.  
'You could say that!' Santana smiled back. 'Here let me help you up.'_

_As the two stood across from each other, they both surveyed over the other. They looked for things that had changed and subtlety's that had stayed the same. To Santana, Quinn looked amazing. Her hair was long and wavy again much to Santana's delight, with slight tinges of light pink highlights running through it. Her face no longer had the guarded look to it and her clothes reflected her own style rather than what she was conforming to. To Quinn, Santana looked like she never had. She looked refreshed where once she had been so reserved. Her hair was in light curls with light brown highlights. Her current pencil skirt and blouse made her look as though she could take over the world. They both realised how much they had missed each other but suddenly it felt like more than just as friends._

_'__I'm sorry I knocked you over, I didn't see you.' Santana apologised again to break the tension._

_'__Santana Lopez apologising twice? Is the world about to end?' Quinn smirked at the girl in front of her.  
'Shut up Fabray.' Santana replied smiling easily. 'What brings you to New York?'  
'I live here actually. For about fourteen months actually. I'm surprised Rachel didn't tell you.' Quinn replies confused.  
'Oh, I don't live with Rachel anymore. I live a couple of blocks from here actually.' Santana informs her.  
'Oh right, Rachel never mentioned that.' Quinn says still curious as to the circumstances. 'What are you doing in a bookstore?'  
'What do you mean? Think I'm not smart enough to be here Fabray?' Santana questions, getting offended.  
'No, it's just the Santana I know wouldn't be seen dead in a place of learning. Even though she took all AP classes.' Quinn comments with a raised eyebrow.  
'Yeah well with all that's going on I prefer to spend my time in quieter surroundings these days.' Santana replies as she notices their hands are still clasped._

_Following Santana's line of sight Quinn notices too but before she can do anything Santana drops her hand and looks at her apologetically. The absence of her touch bothered Quinn._

_'__You're probably busy now but if you're not, would you maybe want to…grab a coffee with me?' Quinn asks nervously as she stares at her shoes.  
'Are you asking me out?' Santana asks smiling as she rests her hand on Quinn's jaw to bring her back to eye contact.  
'Cocky aren't you.' Quinn commented getting her confidence back from the shining in Santana's eyes and a raised eyebrow. 'Yes I am asking you out.'  
'Well okay then. Let's go.' Santana smiled as she linked her fingers with Quinn's and lead her to her favourite coffee shop._

From there they had gotten to know each other as if they had never been apart, with a lot of bumps along the way. Now Santana was sitting in the airport in New York waiting for her bags as Quinn went to get them more coffee.  
It's not that she didn't love Rach, she did and they had quite the friendship but she just didn't feel like spending time with overdramatic up-and-comers and listen to their tales of making it to the top. She couldn't understand why Quinn was so insistent on them being here. Especially after their delayed plane and baggage.

'Here baby.' Quinn cooed softly as she handed Santana her coffee and sat beside her.  
'Thanks.' Santana muttered as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.  
'I know this isn't what you wanted to do this weekend, but could you try to at least have fun?' Quinn asked as she kissed the top of Santana's head.  
'Of course I'm going to have fun. Once I have finished this coffee I'll be ready to go!' Santana replied with the fakest smile Quinn had ever seen.

Quinn sighed softly as she got up to get their bags when they came around on the carousel. She knew this was going to be tough but she really did miss Rachel and needed a good catch up. She just hoped that Santana would be better when they got there.

* * *

Santana had spent the whole taxi ride on the phone to Judy and Alexia to check everything was okay. They didn't have time to go to their hotel first because of their long delayed journey so they were going straight to Rachel's. She was now complaining to the nine month old about their journey as if she had a clue what was going on. The little girl happily gargled to the sound of her Mami's voice and that was clearly good enough for Santana to continue. As they got to the loft, Santana begrudgingly hung up, much to Quinn's amusement. Before they could even reach the door, it was flung open and Rachel threw herself at the women, pulling them into a tight hug. They didn't have time to notice the door shutting quickly behind her.

'Oh Guys! It is so good to see you, I missed you so much!' Rachel gushed as she pulled them even closer.  
'Yeah, yeah Berry. It's great. Now get off me.' Santana insisted as she pushed Rachel away from her.  
'Hey Rach. I missed you too.' Quinn told her friend as she slapped Santana's shoulder.

'Quinn, violence is never the answer. I know Santana loves me really!' Rachel chastised while Santana stuck out her tongue at Quinn. 'Now if you could please cover Santana's eyes Quinn, I would greatly appreciate it.'  
'What are you talking about?' Santana questioned slightly panicked. 'Quinn get off me!'

Quinn quickly wrapped one arm around Santana's waist as she covered her wife's eyes. She followed Rachel as she gestured her back into the apartment after she opened the door.

'Is this the part where I'm murdered?' Santana asked to no one in particular.  
'Okay Santana, Quinn will remove her hand in Three, Two, One….OPEN!' Rachel shouted from what sounded like across the room.

As she opened her eyes, Santana was stunned at what was in front of her. All the Glee club, people from the diner she used to work at, her friends from L.A and some of her colleagues from the record company. Everyone she had any feelings of friendship towards.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANTANA!' the crowd called to her.  
'What the hell are you all doing here? I thought this was a dramatic Smurfette party?' Santana asked her eyes still scanning over people, wide as saucers. 'And my birthday isn't for another three weeks!'  
'Well the point of having a surprise party for your best friend is to have it when they least expect it.' Was called from the group.  
'TINA!' Santana shrieked excitedly as she tackled the other girl happily. 'Did you do all this for me?'  
'Well someone had to get you out of your boring routine!' Tina commented as she smiled at her excited friend.  
'Quinn did you know about this?' Santana turned around to ask her wife who actually looked shocked too.  
'Nope, no one told me a thing.' Quinn replied as she was pulled into a hug by Puck.  
'We decided that Quinn would never be able to keep our secret so we kept you both in the dark.' Rachel informed Santana.  
'Thank you guys. I never expected anything like this.' Santana thanked as her eyes teared up.

Everyone quickly pulled the girl into a group hug before champagne was poured and the night got underway.

* * *

It was well past two when Santana and Quinn got out of the Taxi outside their hotel. The night had been full of catching up, laughter, reminiscing and drinks flowing. Kurt had luckily brought the girls bags to their hotel and checked in for them earlier so they could go straight to their room.

The women giggled as they thought of the drunk actions of their friends as Quinn opened the door. Santana walked in and dropped her handbag on a chair before turning to her wife with a huge smile on her face. Quinn quickly shut the door behind her and walked to stand in front of Santana. The two stood still as they stared into each other's eyes and Quinn raised her fingers to brush Santana's cheek. Santana leaned into the touch as she wrapped her hand around Quinn's waist to pull her closer.  
The two met in the middle in a gentle, loving kiss that made way for the girls too re-explore each other as if it was their first time. Santana gripped the edge of Quinn's top to pull over her head as she pulled her in for a more heated kiss. Their lips were bruised from their kisses as they let their tongues battle each other amidst the shedding of clothes.

Santana allowed herself to be pushed down on the bed as Quinn moved to straddle her and fist her hair to pull her closer. Santana moaned at the painful tug that made her wetter as she moved her hands to cover Quinn's breasts and knead the palm of her hand on her nipples. Quinn groaned at the contact as she latched onto Santana's neck.

'Q, I need you.' Santana begged as the two rubbed off each other looking for the right kind of friction.  
'Not enough San….I need…' Quinn mumbled into her neck as she bit down.  
'Together!' Santana insisted as she moaned out against the bite.

Santana let go of one of Quinn's pebbled nipples and grabbed Quinn's hand to slowly bring it down between their bodies. Santana looked up into Quinn's eyes as she outlined her lips. Quinn did the same as she watched the love and need mix in Santana's black eyes. Without any verbal communication needed, both girls entered each other with two fingers in a swift movement. Their movements were in sync as they climbed to their orgasms quickly. Santana moved down to bite at Quinn's breast, knowing she liked pain mixed with her pleasure just as much as Santana. Quinn mewled as she got ever closer to her end. They both skirted their fingers along their walls looking for that one spot that would end it all. Only a second behind each other, they both found it quickly. With the next push in, they both rubbed at the spot as Santana flicked her thumb over Quinn's clit and Quinn bit down Santana's pulse point.  
They came with a mixture of Spanish and expletives as Quinn's arm gave out and she landed on Santana, burying her face into the girls shoulder. Santana's eyes were shut tightly as she came down from her high, wrapping her free hand around Quinn's back and pulling her close.

Ten minutes later, Quinn pulled her head back to look at a smiling Santana. She pressed her lips to her wife's in a toe curling passionate kiss. Santana moaned as both of them pulled their fingers from the other and linked their fingers. The loss always mourned. Quinn rested her head on Santana's chest as they looked out the window at the rising sun.

'I love you.' Santana whispered softly as she looked down at Quinn.

'Love you too Baby.' Quinn replied as she looked up at her. 'Imagine what your actual birthday will be like!'


End file.
